Ultrafiltration devices have been used in the past for the separation of components of a fluid on the basis of the size, shape or physical character of the components through the use of hydraulic pressure. Using these techniques, one component of the fluid is selectively forced through a membrane to separate that component from the remainder of the mixture.
The selective membranes used in ultrafiltration techniques have conventionally been supported on a porous substrate. The fluid component passing through the selective membrane can then also continue to pass through the porous substrate for collection.
A continuing need exists for the separation of the components of various industrial and waste streams. While certain ultrafiltration membranes are suitable for the separation of many such streams, the configurations of membranes and supports that have heretofore been developed are bulky, and often require extensive and complicated piping arrangements. Accordingly, the investment in equipment and space would preclude their use for the separation of the components of many fluid streams.